The Son of Neptune (JJRawesome)
This is my version of the son of Neptune. NOTE: I know this isn't in the real Son of Neptune, which just came out. This is my version of the story, and don't hate on me by saying "But, JJ, none of this has a speck of truthfullness in it!" I realize that. So just enjoy the story. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ''OTHER NOTE: In this Percy is 17. Just to let you know. '''The Son of Neptune' Filius aquae novum fabula 'Chapter 1: Percy' I woke up in utter confusion with a sharp pain in my head. Where am I? And more importantly, who? I thought. Then I remembered. My name is Percy Jackson. I was wearing a slightly torn orange t-shirt that said “CHB” on it and a strange clay necklace. A bronze sword was impaled into the ground a foot away from me. I picked it up and it turned into a pen. Then I saw 2 girls walk toward me. One had long, dark red hair and brown eyes that were puffy, like she’d been crying. The other had short, dark hair, hazel eyes and a good tan. She was talking to the other girl. The red haired girl said “Hazel, just shut up--” Then the other girl, Hazel, said “Dakota just gave a prophecy. He might come to us!” “And what if he doesn’t? What if I have to lie in waiting this whole time, waiting for a hero who just won’t show up?” the redhead said. “Now, Reyna. It’s not like that…” Then they noticed me. Oh great. The redhead, Reyna, whipped something out of her pocket. Then a knife hit my forehead and bounced off as if I was made of reinforced titanium. She took out another knife as well as a Roman sword…a gladius. I grabbed my sword and she swung. I went on autopilot and when I came out, Hazel was on the floor, pinned by my foot, and I had my sword pointed at Reyna’s throat and her sword in my other hand behind her neck. “Hi. Percy Jackson.” I said. “Reyna Rudas.” she said. The girl who was under my foot murmured “Hazel Smith.” I let Reyna go and gave her her sword back. “So, where am I?” I asked her. “This is the Wolf House. Our Camp’s not that far from here.” Reyna said. Then a she-wolf with auburn fur and eyes as silver and mysterious as mist walked up. Reyna, Hazel. What are you doing here? She asked. “We were just---” Reyna said. Trying to go on a quest without my permission. Dakota has already told me. She knows this is not your quest. How long until you understand that? ''It said, sternly and angrily. “I’m sorry.” Reyna said, ashamed. ''You should be. And this must be…yes. What is your name, young one? the she-wolf asked. “Percy Jackson.” I replied. Yes. I am Lupa. But you must still be tested. I don’t care how ‘special’ you are. ''The she-wolf, Lupa said. She brought me inside the Wolf House. There were many obstacles. A river of lava, a statue of a wolf, and a mirror. Lupa directed me to the river of lava. ''A child of mine must have no fear. Jump! '' I did the impossible. I ran back and jumped. I did a backflip and landed. Then she lead me to the wolf statue. It became a real wolf, with messy white fur, gleaming red eyes and fangs like chainsaws. ''A child of mine must have no mercy. Kill it! Lupa said. It charged. I jumped over it. It charged me again. I grabbed it and threw it into the river. Then, lastly, was a mirror. In it, swirling mist formed into words appeared. ‘Let go of your secrets and longings you’ve known, only then will you be a child of Rome.’ they said. A child of mine will have no secrets. Let go of your distractions. ''Lupa said. I found myself focusing on the mirror and nothing else. I felt whole. For the first time in (what I thought) ever, I felt whole. Then a green trident appeared in the mist. ''Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. Lupa said. 'Chapter 2: Percy' I followed Lupa to an extremely large hill. A wooden door was on the side, with the words “Castrorum Legionis” carved in it. Reyna opened the door and I fell through. “This--” Hazel said “--Is Legion Camp.” Legion Camp was a large opening in the hill. 14 3 story buildings were put in the shape of a rectangle with an opening in it. Lupa directed me to one that was blue with a green door and violet trim. Neptune’s barrack. Lupa told me. I went inside and chose one of the rooms on the second floor. I went up to the third and looked across at one that was silver with a gold trim. “Juno’s cabin.” a voice said behind me. Reyna was leaning against the wall. “You’re a daughter of Neptune?” I asked. “Heck, no.” Reyna said. “I’m a daughter of Rivalitas.” she said, pointing to the 14th cabin. It was brown with a red trim. I looked back into the window of Juno’s cabin. The bed looked like it had been recently slept in. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and personal belongings were tucked neatly on shelves. Posters lined the wall. “That’s Jason’s cabin.” Reyna said sadly. “The son of Jupiter. My boyfriend.” “If he’s the son of Jupiter, why does he stay in Juno’s ''cabin?” I asked. “He’s Juno’s champion.” Reyna said. “Oh.” I replied. Then I saw a bunch of kids, all with the same dark hair and hazel eyes as Hazel walk out of a blood-red barrack with a black trim and tattered wooden door. "Hazel's a daughter of Are-Mars?!" I shouted. "She seems so, well, peaceful and down-to-earth." I muttered. "Hey, every once and a while, there's that odd one out. Like a serious child of Mercury, or a child of Phoebus who hates music. Hazel's a peaceful daughter of Mars. DEAL WITH IT." Reyna said. Then I glared at her. "Great. Now get out of my cabin." I muttered. "What?" Reyna asked. "GET OUT OF MY CABIN!!! I'VE HAD A FRIGGIN STRESSFUL DAY, HAVE NO MEMORY AND WANT SOME DANG ALONE TIME!!!!!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH THAT!" I screamed. Reyna stood her ground. "Fine. See ya!" she said, walking out. Then I noticed someone I might be able to relate to. He walked out of a purple and green cabin with a white door. He had pointy ears, tannish skin and auburn hair, all of this indicating he was maybe Portugese. I walked out of my cabin and up to him. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." I said. "Aaron Delfim." he said. "I'm a son of Bacchus. Pretty much the only living one right now." "Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. I get the feeling." I introduced myself. "No. There is one other child of Neptune. A girl named Mizu Yamamoto. She's on a quest right now." Aaron said. I thought about that. So I had a half-sister…maybe this was good. Then someone shouted "MIZU, FRANK AND JACOB HAVE RETURNED!" We all rushed to the entrance just in time to see 3 people, one a tall buff male around a year older than me, wearing rainbow armor and holding what looked like a magic wand; another an Asian girl around my age with black leather armor; and the last a scrawny kid around my age with spiky blonde hair, several piercings and pale skin. I guessed, by the J on piercy-boy's shirt that he was Jacob, that Mizu was the girl and that Frank was the remainder. That was when their carraige exploded. 'Chapter 3: Aaron' I watched as the carraige holding Jacob, Mizu and Frank exploded. I screamed. Jacob was the only one who was ever really nice to me. Frank was a valuable fighter, and I may have had a tiny crush on Mizu. And they could have JUST EXPLODED! The smoke dissipated. Mizu and Frank looked ok, but Jacob was slung over the side of the carraige. He was…dead…but it couldn't be! Jacob always seemed so confident, so…so…enduring! I screamed again, this time wine and grape bushes coming out of the ground and whipping around. "NOBODY TOUCH THEM!!! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted. Then Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "Aaron, it's okay!" he said. "Jacob..." he began before Frank shouted "He's alive!!!" He began muttering spells and waving his wand. Then we carried Jacob to the infirmary. Lupa was there, for whatever reason. A girl with porcelain skin, dark brown hair in 2 ponytails and bright yellow eyes sat next to her. I was in love with her. She had a mainly goth style, wearing all black and netting. She also wore purple lipstick. ''Datoka. Lupa said. Why don't you share your prophecy now? The goth girl, who Aaron knew now was Dakota, stood up. She looked down and began to chant. "The Drunken, the Peaceful War and the Son of Neptune, Will travel to the land of High Noon, And know the strength of powers unknown And beware the man in the roan." "Sounds like a prophecy." Aaron nodded. Hazel, who had appeared from nowhere, hit him. "Of course it's a prophecy, Grape-Skull!" she shouted. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Just now." Hazel giggled. I looked over. Percy was there too! "What's a roan?" he asked. A thin sheepskin coat, often of a brownish colour. Lupa said. She pronounced color like "coel-ure." "Ok." Percy said. Then he grasped his temples. "AGH!" he shouted. Then he colapsed. 'Chapter 4: Percy' Yeah, yeah. Heard the prophecy and collapsed. But maybe you should hear why I collapsed first. I was sitting there, when suddenly I felt like someone took a rusty metal dagger, dipped it in acid, stabbed it a couple times through the side of my head and then poured salt on the wound. So, naturally, I fainted. And, while I fainted, some of my memories returned and I had a vision. Okay, I remembered there was a Greek camp called Camp Half-Blood, that I had a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, and that I had a lot of friends at Camp. I saw 3 people running. One was a guy with frizzy red hair tucked under a Rasta cap, brown eyes, pale skin and goat hooves. This was Grover Underwood, a member of the Council of Cloven Elders and a satyr. Next to him, a kid of maybe 13 was there. He had long, messy black hair, skin the color of old milk and dark eyes. The only thing he wore that wasn't black or violet was his camoflauge aviator's jacket. This was Nico Di Angelo. Finally, someone with an ageless face ran. He was about 6' 10", with muscles that would make King Kong have a stroke. He had wavy brown hair and a single, sea-green eye like mine. This was Tyson Leaf, the cyclops, and my brother. "Is it gone?" Nico asked Tyson. "No." Tyson said. Then he focused. "It has allies too. Listen, they are conversing." Then he cleared his throat. "'What should we do with the 3? I sense a faun Wild Lord, a Plutoson and a Cyclops general.'" he said in a female voice. Then he said in a shrill raspy voice, "'I say we should roast them alive.'" His voice changed to the female one again. "'Shut up, Andodan.'" Then in the raspy voice, "'Yes, Lady Khione.'" "Yikes." Grover said. "I'll never get used to that." Then Nico slapped him. "GROVER! FOCUS! Okay, we have to get out of here. Andodan is a demon from Rome. And him with Khione..." he bith his thumb. Then he took a Dragon Tooth from his pocket and shoved it in the ground. Then he rubbed his bloody thumb on the spot where he put the tooth. "Skeleton Warriors from the River Styx, your Prince, the Ghost Lord, summons you!" he shouted. Then 3 men with transparetn gray skin, large swords, and black armor crawled from the ground. I gasped. Then Tyson turned too me. "Hear that, Goat Boy?" he asked Tyson. Grover pulled out his reed pipes and whispered "Visibility Spell." Then he played some notes. They gasped. Tyson tried to hug me. "Brother!" "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. "She's at Camp because…well, you'll see." Nico tried not to smile. "Leo Valdez, a firey son of Hephaestus, is building an awesome flying ship. Tell the Romans not to kill us, cuz I'd have to pull some strings with my dad then. Okay, so see ya soon! Arrivederci." Nico said before snapping. A violet flash filled my dream, and I woke up on the floor. Everyone was kneeling over me. "The Greeks are coming." I whispered. "The Quest may have to wait. My other family, the Greek Demigods from Camp Half-Blood, are arriving in 2 days. But we cannot destroy them. We may not even defeat them. But they are allies." I said. Dakota stood up. She grabbed a table and it disintigrated. "This quest mus happen NOW! You don't get it! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ONE OF GAEA'S FIRST SONS! ALCYONEUS, THE BANE OF PLUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Chapter 5: Hazel I was shocked. Alcyoneus? Jeez. This would be hard. But he's a GIANT. And giants, like, NOT DIE? Well, unless killed by gods and humans together…but the gods have been silent for the past year or so...so were screwed. Anyway, so not the point. Greeks were coming! And the other day, I had a dream that said a Greek would save my life. I told my brother, the head counselor of Mars, Hero Smith, about my dream. He laughed and said Romans and Greeks, if they still exsisted, would always be enemies. But I'm not sure about that now...and we wouldn't be here for their arrival. Great. Oh, well. What can you do, eh? Category:Roman Demigods Category:JJRawesome Category:Series Category:JJRawesome's Heroes of Olympus series